Bloody Love
by Vesperli
Summary: Kate Beckett verliebt sich unwissentlich in ein Mitglied der Mafia. Als Morde in Kreisen der Mafia geschehen, wird Beckett wegen ihrer Beziehung zu dem Mafia-Mitglied vom Dienst suspendiert. Sie ermittelt von nun an auf eigene Faust.
1. Chapter 1

~1~

„Ich brauche noch einen ordentlichen Kaffee, bevor wir zum Tatort fahren." Beckett schaut Castle von der Seite an, startet den Motor und setzt das Auto ein Stück zurück, bevor sie es ausparken kann.

„Oh ja," entgegnet Castle, der selten um 5 Uhr morgens von Beckett aus dem Bett geklingelt wird, weil wieder ein Mord geschehen war. „Kaffee klingt gut." Nicht mal dazu hat er Zeit, denn nur fünf Minuten nach ihrem Anruf steht sie schon vor seiner Tür und wartet ungeduldig darauf, dass er sich frisch macht und vernünftige Kleidung anzieht.

Beckett kann sich ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als sie an die Boxershort denken muss, in der Castle ihr die Tür öffnet. Homer und Marge Simpson passen zu seinem kindlichen Gemüt, welches er sich erstaunlich gut erhalten kann, trotz seines Berufes als Kriminalautor und Berater der Polizei. Das beeindruckt Beckett und macht sie auch ein wenig neidisch. Was sie natürlich ihm gegenüber niemals zugeben würde.

Sie ordnet sich in den Verkehr ein, der selbst in New York für diese frühe Uhrzeit ein hohes Aufkommen hat. „Was ist los, Castle", fragt sie ihn, als er ungewöhnlich lange schweigt.. „Sie sehen mitgenommen aus. Kurze Nacht gehabt?"

„Sie stehen doch deswegen nur morgens um 5 Uhr bei mir vor der Tür, weil Sie wussten, dass ich auf der Premierenfeier des neuen Leonardo-DiCaprio-Films gewesen bin. Das ist ihre Rache dafür, dass ich Sie nicht mitgenommen habe, oder?" Castle gähnt lautstark und reibt sich wie ein kleiner Junge die verschlafenen Augen.

„Natürlich, Castle", antwortet Beckett prompt. „Ich inszeniere diesen Mord in den Docks bloß, um sie zu ärgern. Auf welchem Planeten leben sie eigentlich?" Sie verdreht die Augen. Selbst im halbwachen Zustand geht Castle ihr schon auf die Nerven.

Castle beschließt, lieber die Feindseligkeit zu ignorieren, die wie ein dunkle Gewitterwolke über sie beide aufzieht und greift nach seinem iPhone, um Alexis eine Nachricht zu schreiben, warum er nicht zum Frühstück Zuhause sein wird.

Beckett fährt noch einige Blocks, bevor sie vor einem Starbucks einparkt und aussteigt. Castle folgt ihr wie ein treuer Dackel auf Schritt und Tritt. Er ist immer noch in sein iPhone vertieft und merkt nicht, dass Beckett plötzlich stehen bleibt und er ihr in den Rücken rennt.

„Mensch, Castle. Können Sie nicht aufpassen, wo sie hinlaufen?" Beckett wirft ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu, aber als ihr Name laut gerufen wird, schaut sie zur Theke und ein großzügiges und freundliches Lächeln breitet sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus.

„Hallo Grace," begrüßt Kate die Barista und von dem harschen Ton in ihrer Stimme ist plötzlich nichts mehr zu hören. „Sie sind aber schon früh hier heute."

„Gleich ist Feierabend. Ich habe heute ausnahmsweise mal eine Nachtschicht."

Die Barista namens Grace lächelt zurück, und es ist nicht das Lächeln, dass eine Frau einer anderen Frau schenkt, wenn sie heterosexuell ist. Castle ist mit einem Mal hellwach und fasst Kate leicht am Arm an, um sie zu stoppen.

„Sie wissen schon, dass Grace auf sie abfährt wie eine Rakete," flüstert er ihr kaum hörbar zu.

Bevor Beckett ihm antworten kann, funkt Grace wieder dazwischen. „Wie immer das übliche, Detective Beckett?" fragt sie und Castle muss sich beinahe übergeben, denn selbst er lässt seine Romanfiguren selten in diesem Ausmaß säuseln.

„Einen großen Latte Macchiato mit Caramel", antwortet Beckett und wendet sich wieder Castle zu. „Was meinen Sie damit sie fährt auf mich ab?"

„Sie haben wohl noch nie ihre Neugier stillen wollen und Erfahrungen mit dem gleichen Geschlecht gemacht?"

„Nein," antwortet Beckett, was aber nicht ganz der Wahrheit entspricht. „Sie etwa?"

_Das hat gesessen_, denkt Castle, der mit jeder möglichen Antwort gerechnet hat, aber nicht damit. Er ist zu verdutzt, um Beckett auf Anhieb entsprechend kontern zu können.

„Was darf es für den Herren sein," fragt Grace und diesmal ist es Castle, den sie mit einem freundlichen Blick fragend ansieht.

„Einen großen Kaffee," antwortet Castle ihr und nähert sich zusammen mit Beckett der Theke.

Grace dreht sich um und macht sich an die Arbeit. Castle nutzt die Chance um das Gespräch weiter zu führen.

„Grace mag Sie mehr, als nur eine Stammkundin, die jeden Morgen ihren Kaffee bei ihr kauft," analysiert Sherlock Castle die Situation. „Außerdem spricht vieles dafür, dass Grace, na Sie wissen schon, für das andere Team spielt."

„Und das wäre?", will Beckett wissen, die nicht ahnt, dass Castle ihrem Blick folgt. Und der landet ganz eindeutig auf Graces Gesäß.

„Grace ist groß, schlank, hat eine androgyne Figur, kurze schwarze Haare..." Bevor Castle weiter reden kann, fällt Beckett ihm ins Wort.

„Und deshalb sind alle Frauen wie sie gleich lesbisch für Sie? Castle, Sie enttäuschen mich mit ihrem Schubladendenken in dieser Hinsicht."

Grace dreht sich genau in diesem Moment wieder um und reicht Castle erst seinen Kaffee und dann Beckett ihren großen Latte Macchiato mit Caramel. Dabei streicht sie mit ihrem Zeigefinger Kate über den Handrücken und lässt es ganz zufällig wirken. Aber Castle, der das ganze beobachtet, kann nur über das Kalkül lächeln, mit der Grace versucht sich Beckett zu nähern.

„Wie viel macht das, Grace?" Beckett will schon ihre Börse zücken, aber Grace winkt ab.

„Das geht aufs Haus, Detective." Und da ist es wieder, das Lächeln. „Sie kommen ja schließlich jeden Morgen."

„Danke," antwortet Beckett und dreht sich zur Tür um. „Bis morgen, Grace." Sie winkt der netten Barista noch einmal zu, ehe sie durch die Tür verschwindet.

Castle, der denkt, dass auch sein Kaffee aufs Haus geht, will ihr schon folgen, aber Grace hält ihn auf.

„Das macht 2,99 $."

Castle zieht einen fünf Dollar Schein aus der Hosentasche und klatscht ihn Grace auf die Theke.

„Stimmt so." Schnell läuft er zum Auto und huscht auf den Beifahrersitz, immer noch ganz ergriffen von dem lesbischen Flirt.

„Schade, dass Ryan und Esposito nicht dabei gewesen sind," bedauert Castle den Ausflug ins Starbucks. „Wir drei hätten uns mit einem Eimer Popcorn sicherlich prächtig dabei amüsiert, Ihnen und Grace beim Turteln noch ein Weilchen länger zuzusehen."

Beckett holt aus und versetzt ihm mit der Hand einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf.

„Aua, das hat wehgetan." Castle reibt sich den Hinterkopf und wirft Beckett einen Blick gemischt aus Angst und Respekt zu.

„Klappe halten," droht Beckett. „Wir müssen den Tod eines Menschen aufklären." Mit diesen Worten lässt Kate den Motor aufheulen und fährt Richtung Süden zu den Docks.


	2. Chapter 2

**~2~**

Als Beckett und Castle auf das stillgelegte Industriegelände in den Docks einbiegen, stehen schon der Leichenwagen und die Spurensicherung in den Startlöchern. Castle erkennt von weitem Lanie Parish, die Gerichtsmedizinerin, wie sich über den Leichnam beugt.

„Schläft diese Frau denn nie?" fragt Castle Beckett, der sich wundert, dass Lanie jedes Mal als Erste mit ihrem Team am Tatort eintrifft.

Beckett parkt ihr Fahrzeug neben dem Streifenwagen und zieht den Zündschlüssel.

„Das kommt Ihnen wahrscheinlich nur so vor, Castle."

Die beiden steigen aus und laufen in einer gemächlichen Geschwindigkeit zu Lanie und dem Opfer. Am Anfang ihrer Laufbahn als Mordkommissarin war sie immer darauf bedacht, schnell und effizient zu arbeiten. Doch da ihr Mordopfer in der Regel nicht mehr entwischen können, beschränkt sich Beckett nur noch auf die Effizienz. Sich selbst unter Stress und Druck zu setzen würde weder ihr, dem Opfer, noch ihren Kollegen bei der Ermittlung helfen.

„Was haben wir, Lanie?" fragt Beckett ihre beste Freundin und beugt sich direkt zu dem Leichnam hinunter, als sie gemeinsam mit Castle am Fundort zum stehen kommt.

„Männlich, zwischen 25 und 30, circa 1,90 cm groß, getötet durch einen gezielten Schuss in die Stirn."

Lanie deutet auf den Kopf des Mannes. Ein Loch klafft inmitten seiner Stirn und ein schwacher Rinnsal aus bereits geronnenem und getrocknetem Blut verläuft entlang seiner Schläfe.

„Indentität?" Beckett zieht sich blaue Latexhandschuhe über, die sie ständig in ihrer Jackentasche mit sich trägt. Selbstmord kann sie ausschließen, denn die Tatwaffe befindet sich augenscheinlich nicht mehr am Tatort.

„Die Geldbörse fehlt," antwortet Lanie ihr. „Und auch sonst gibt es keine Hinweise auf seine Indentität."

„Wie ein Raubmord sieht das Ganze aber auch nicht aus." Beckett stört sich dabei konkret an dem Kopfschuss, der viel eher dafür spricht, dass der Mord vorsätzlich begangen wurde.

Castle steht einfach nur daneben und schaut den beiden Frauen bei der Arbeit zu. Viel mehr kann er auch gar nicht machen. Hin und wieder nippt er an seinem Kaffee, um sich warm zu halten. Beckett indes wundert sich über seine ausbleibenden Kommentare und vermutet, dass Richard Castle einfach nur müde ist.

„Der Wachmann, der zweimal die Nacht eine Runde auf diesem Gelände dreht, hat ihn gefunden und die Polizei vor 90 Minuten verständigt."

Ryan taucht aus der Dunkelheit auf und mit ihm im Schlepptau sein Partner Esposito. Die beiden sehen ebenfalls erschöpft und müde aus, lassen sich das aber nicht anmerken. Professionell, wie sie nun einmal sind, kommen sie mit der Aussage des Wachmannes zurück

„Kannst du schon was zum Todeszeitpunkt sagen?" fragt Beckett Lanie.  
>Lanie schüttelt fast unmerklich mit dem Kopf, als will sie damit unterstreichen, dass sie nur eine vage Vermutung anstellen kann, ohne den Leichnam in der Gerichtsmedizin gründlicher untersucht zu haben. Beckett kennt dieses Spiel, aber Lanie täuscht sich nie, weswegen die Kommissarin selbst mit einer Vermutung schon sehr viel anfangen kann.<p>

„Aufgrund des Grades der Leichenstarre würde ich sagen, dass der Mann bereits seit sechs Stunden tot. Also muss er zwischen 23 und 24 Uhr getötet worden sein."

„Das würde passen," wirft Esposito ein und schaut auf seinen Notizblock.

„Der Wachmann hat ausgesagt, dass bei seiner ersten Runde, die er für gewöhnlich immer um 22 Uhr dreht, der Mann noch nicht dort gelegen hatte."

Beckett macht eine halbe Drehung auf ihren High Heels damit sie zu ihren Kollegen Ryan und Espositio aufschauen kann.

„Ist dem Wachmann, neben dem Toten, sonst noch etwas Ungewöhnliches heute Nacht aufgefallen," will sie wissen.

Esposito und Ryan schütteln zeitgleich ihre Köpfe.

„Es verirren sich schon mal Junkies und verliebte Teeanger auf das Gelände," erläutert Ryan die Aussage des Wachmannes. „Aber die flüchten schnell wieder, wenn sie seinen deutschen Schäferhund sehen und hören."

„Hmm," macht Beckett, die, wie bei jeder neu einsetzenden Mordermittlung, erst einmal vor einem großen Rätsel steht.

„Lanie, sieh zu, dass du Fingerabdrücke..."

Beckett wird von Castle unterbrochen, der ganz plötzlich und aufgeregt mit dem Finger auf den Mund des Opfers zeigt.

„Da! Was ist das?"

Zuerst kann Beckett nicht erkennen, was Castle meint, aber sie deutet Esposito mit der Hand, ihr mit der Taschenlampe zu leuchten.

Und jetzt sieht die Gerichtsmedizinerin es auch.

„Das muss ich in der Dunkelheit übersehen haben." sagt in einem sich fast schon entschuldigenden Ton.

Beckett geht hin und zieht sachte an dem weißen Zipfel, der aus dem Mundwinkel des toten Mannes hängt. Lanie geht ihr zur Hilfe, als sie merkt, dass die Totenstarre der Polizistin Schwierigkeiten bereitet und öffnet mit zwei geübten Handgriffen den Mund.

„Sieh mal einer an," sagt Beckett und Ryan pfeift überrascht von diesem viel bedeutenden Fund.

Die kurz eintretende Stille besagt, dass alle bestens über die Bedeutung dieses weißen Taschentuches Bescheid wissen, und dass ärgert Castle, der anscheinend als Einziger keine Ahnung hat. Er beißt sich in die Köchel seiner rechten Hand, doch er kann sich nicht mehr zurück halten.  
>„Was hat das zu bedeuten?"<p>

Beckett faltet das Stofftuch auseinander, doch auch wenn sie bereits weiß, welches Motiv sie erwartet, ist sie dennoch überrascht, als ihr wieder einmal das fettgedruckte schwarze Kreuz ins Auge springt.

„Die Calabrese-Brüder." Mehr hat sie anscheinend nicht dazu zu sagen und mit einem Hilfe suchenden Blick wendet sich Castle in seiner Ungeduld an Ryan und Esposito.

„Die Calabrese-Brüder bilden den Kopf des gleichnamigen Clans hier in der Stadt," erklärt Ryan dem Schriftsteller.

„Calabrese.."murmelt Castle, doch dann fällt es ihm ein.

„Sagen Sie nicht, der Mord geht auf die Kappe der New Yorker Mafia?" Der Schriftsteller muss lächeln. Wenn die Mafia involviert ist, wird dies der spannendste Fall, an dem er teilhaben darf.

„Genau die," sagt Beckett und steht auf. Esposito reicht ihr einen Plastikbeutel, damit sie das Beweisstück sicher verstauen kann.

„Aus irgendeinem Grund hinterlassen beide immer solch ein Taschentuch an den Tatorten." Esposito wedelt demonstrativ mit dem Beweisbeutel.

„Ruf mich an, wenn du was Neues herausgefunden hast," sagt Beckett noch an die Gerichtsmedizinerin gewandt, ehe sie auf dem Absatz kehrt macht und zum Auto zurück geht.

Während Castle sich über diesen ungewohnten und kühlen Abgang seiner Muse wundert, zuckt Ryan nur mit den Schultern.

„Beckett hatte schon den Älteren der Brüder dingfest gemacht und genügend Beweise gegen ihn gesammelt, aber Aufgrund eines Formfehler wurde der Prozess eingestellt."

Das erklärt natürlich die plötzliche Anspannung von Beckett, als sie das Stofftaschentuch entdeckte und realisiert, dass der Mord auf die Kappe der Calabrese-Brüder geht.

Castle winkt den beiden Detectives zum Abschied und rennt Beckett nach, die gerade in das Auto steigt die Tür sehr impulsiv zuschlägt.

Castle steigt zu ihr in den Wagen und schaut sie abwartend an. Er kennt sie mittlerweile zu gut, als zu wagen, sie auf das Ereignis von eben anzusprechen. Er weiß, dass es besser ist, abzuwarten, bis sie die ersten Wörter ausspricht.

Schweigen startet sie den Motor und biegt vom Parkplatz auf die selten befahrene Straße, die sie raus aus den Docks wieder in die Stadt führt.

Dem Schriftsteller brennen die Fragen förmlich unter den Nägeln, aber Beckett schweigt beharrlich. Castle will seinen Kaffeebecher in den dafür vorgesehenen Haltern zwischen Fahrer- und Beifahrersitz stellen, als ihm am Becher von Beckett etwas auffällt.

„Da hat jemand etwas auf ihren Kaffeebecher geschrieben," sagt Castle und zieht ihn vorsichtig aus der Halterung.

Beckett, die sich auf den Straßenverkehr konzentrieren muss, kann Castle nur aus den Augenwinkeln heraus beobachten.

„Nun spannen Sie mich nicht auf die Folter und lesen Sie vor," drängt sie ihn.

„Grace bittet Sie um einen Anruf." Castle kann nicht anders, als triumphierend zu lachen.

„Habe ich Ihnen nicht gesagt, dass Grace mehr von Ihnen will?"

Beckett verdreht genervt die Augen und ignoriert einfach, dass Castle sich wie ein kleines Kind an Weihnachten über seine Geschenke freut.

„Hier steht ihre Mobilfunknummer." Castle deutet mit dem Zeigefinger darauf, doch Beckett reißt ihm den Becher aus der Hand.

„Vielleicht möchte sie ja, dass ich sie anrufe, weil sie erneut Sorgen hat," stellt Beckett die Vermutung an, um Castle gleich wieder den Wind aus den Segeln zu nehmen.

Mit dem Daumen streicht sie unbewusst über die Nummer.

Castle schaut sie fragend an.

„Erneut Sorgen?" fragt er. „Was soll das bedeuten?"

Es kostete ihn viel Überwindung, die plötzliche Aufregung, die er verspürt, zu verheimlichen. Diese Story wäre eine gute Vorlage für seinen nächsten Roman. Nikki Heat setzt sich für die schwachen Frauen dieser Stadt ein.

„Ich habe ihr mal dabei geholfen, bei der Sitte Anzeige wegen sexueller Belästigung zu erstatten," erklärte sie Castle, dankbar darüber, dass sie vorerst nicht mit ihm über die Sache mit den Calabrese-Brüdern sprechen muss.

„Eines Morgens, ich ging wie immer zu ihr um mir meinen Kaffee zu holen, wurde ich Zeugin, wie ein anderer Kunde sie sexuell belästigt hat. Als sie mir erklärte, dass es nicht das erste Mal war, dass der Mann ihr gegenüber ausfallend wurde, habe ich seine Personalien aufgenommen und sie davon überzeugt, ihm Hausverbot auszusprechen und anzuzeigen."

Die unbändige Neugier frisst Castle beinahe auf. Ungeduldig trommelt er mit den Finger seiner rechten Hand auf seinem Oberschenkel, was Beckett, entgegen seiner Annahme, natürlich nicht entgeht. Es hätte sie überrascht, wenn Castle das nicht aufregend finden würde.

„Und?" will er wissen. Er kann es einfach nicht ertragen, Beckett jede Information einzeln entlocken zu müssen. „Was ist dann passiert?"

Beckett schafft es nicht länger, das Lachen zurückzuhalten. Es macht ihr Spaß, ihn wie ein Fisch an Land zappeln zu lassen.

Das schallende Lachen der Polizistin irritiert Castle, aber er hat gelernt, damit zu leben, dass Beckett einfach unberechenbar ist und immer für eine Überraschung gut.

Als der Lachanfall vorüber geht, wischt sich Beckett die dazugehörigen Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Nichts ist dann passiert," erzählt sie. „Zumindest nichts Spektakuläres. Castle, auch wenn es für Ihren Beruf unabdingbar ist, müssen Sie langsam mal lernen, den Gebrauch ihrer Fantasie in bestimmten Situationen einzuschränken"

Er will etwas entgegnen, aber ihm fehlen tatsächlich die Wörter.

Sie parkt den Wagen direkt vor dem Revier und grüßt beim Aussteigen ein paar ihr entgegenkommende Polizisten, die zur Frühschicht antreten. Den Becher mit der Nummer von Grace darauf nimmt sie mit.

Als Castle neben ihr in der Eingangshalle wieder auftaucht, fährt sie unaufgefordert mit ihrer Geschichte fort.

„Sie hat gegen ihn vor Gericht ausgesagt und er wurde zu einer saftigen Geldstrafe und einer Schadensersatzzahlung an Grace verpflichtet."

Castle macht ein trauriges Gesicht, der sich mehr Dramatik und Tragik für die Geschichte wünscht.

„Das war alles?" fragt er fassungslos.

„Das war alles." Beckett steigt in den Fahrstuhl und ehe Castle ihr folgen kann, legt sie ihm eine Hand auf die Brust und stoppt ihn.

„Castle, machen Sie nicht mehr aus der Geschichte, als da ist." Ihre Stimme ist eindringlich und Castle spürt augenblicklich, dass sie es sehr ernst meint.

„Ich brauche 15 Minuten Ruhe von Ihnen." Als die Fahrstuhltüren sich schließen, zieht Beckett ihren Arm zurück.

„Besorgen Sie Frühstück für alle," ruft sie ihm noch durch den Schlitz zu, bevor sie sich an die Wand lehnt und die Augen schließt.

_Die Calabrese-Brüder_, denkt sie und bereitet sich innerlich auf eine schwierige und langwierige Ermittlung vor.


	3. Chapter 3

~3~

Bereits nach dem vierten Freizeichen springt die Voicemail an.

„Hallo Grace, hier spricht Detective Beckett. Rufen Sie mich bitte zurück, wenn Sie noch mit mir sprechen möchten. Meine Mobilfunknummer kennen Sie ja."

Kate legt den Hörer des Telefons wieder auf die Gabel und verharrt einen Moment bewegungslos in Gedanken und wägt das Für und Wider ab, Grace auch ihre private Nummer zu geben.

Doch ehe Kate eine Entscheidung treffen kann, klingelt auch schon das Handy, welches sie galant mit einer einzigen Bewegung aus der Tasche ihrer schwarzen Lederjacke fischt.

„Beckett."

Sie schaut zu Ryan, Esposito und Castle hinüber, die gemeinsam an einem Schreibtisch sitzen und die Muffins verspeisen, die Castle zum Frühstück besorgt hat, während sie der Person am anderen Ende der Leitung zuhört.

„Ich danke dir, Lanie," sagt Beckett und legt abermals auf.

Wie auf ein Stichwort springt Castle von seinem Stuhl auf und geht hinüber zu Beckett, die sich nun auch erhebt, ihre Lederjacke schnappt und den Weg Richtung Fahrtstuhl einschlägt.

„Lanie hat anhand der Fingerabdrücke unser Opfer identifizieren können," klärt Beckett Castle auf, während sie mit einem Nicken im Vorbeigehen Ryan und Esposito zu verstehen gibt, dass sie sich an die Arbeit machen können.

„Lassen Sie mich raten," sagt Castle ganz aufgeregt. „Unser Opfer hat seine Drogenschulden nicht bezahlt und wurde deswegen erschossen."

Beckett drückt auf den Knopf für den Fahrstuhl und seufzt genervt.

„Castle, wie lange arbeiten Sie nun schon mit mir zusammen, um zu wissen, dass wir zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt keinerlei Informationen haben außer der Identität des Opfers, und dass wir, daher gesehen, überhaupt noch keine Mutmaßungen anstellen können."

Der scharfe Ton in ihrer Stimme lässt Castle innerlich ein wenig zusammenzucken. Er kann sich keinen Reim auf ihren plötzlichen Stimmungsumschwung machen und dennoch lehnt er sich weit aus dem Fenster, als er fragt:

„Hat ihre schlechte Laune etwas mit dem Fall zu tun?"

Castle zieht die linke Augenbraue hoch und betrachtet Beckett von der Seite. Sie kaut nervös auf ihrer Unterlippe herum, und Castle, der Beckett schon lang genug beobachtet, um aus ihrer Körpersprache die richtigen Schlüsse ziehen zu können, weiß, dass sie sich ernsthaft Sorgen machen muss. Er fragt sich, inwieweit ihre Gedanken sich dabei um die Calabrese-Brüder  
>drehen.<p>

„Grace ist nicht an ihr Telefon gegangen, als ich sie eben versucht habe zu erreichen. Ich konnte ihr lediglich eine Nachricht auf der Mailbox hinterlassen."

Diese Antwort überrascht Castle, der schon seit Stunden keinen Gedanken mehr an Grace verschwendet. Entweder Beckett verheimlicht ihm wesentliche Details zum Fall Grace, oder sie ist emotional doch mehr involviert, als sie ihm gegenüber zugeben würde. Castle beschließt, ihre bereits fast blank liegenden Nerven nicht noch mehr zu strapazieren und sie stattdessen ein wenig zu beruhigen. Für Fragen ist sicherlich später der bessere Zeitpunkt.

„Sie hatte Nachtschicht und wird jetzt wahrscheinlich im Bett liegen und schlafen."

Die Türen des Fahrstuhls öffnen sich, und als Castle ihn besteigt, zeigt er auf seine Armbanduhr.

„Wir haben immerhin halb elf am morgen. Ich würde mir an Ihrer Stelle nicht so viel Sorgen machen."

„Wahrscheinlich haben Sie recht, Castle," antwortet Beckett ihm unverzüglich, aber sehr überzeugend klingt sie nicht. Sie weiß um das dunkle Kapitel im Leben von Grace und als Detective der Mordkommission muss Kate immer vom schlimmsten anzunehmenden Szenario ausgehen. Aber das sind alles Dinge, die sie Castle niemals auf die Nase binden würde. Weil sie ihn nämlich nichts angehen.

Im Erdgeschoss des zwölften Reviers angekommen, kommt es Castle beinahe so vor, als würde Beckett vor ihm und dem Thema Grace flüchten, so schnell biegt sie um die Ecke und öffnet die schwere Schwenktür zur Gerichtsmedizin.

„Was hast du, außer der Identität, noch für uns, Lanie?"

Beckett kommt vor dem Seziertisch zum Stehen und wirft einen kurzen Blick auf das Opfer, ehe sie ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit Lanie widmet, die in einem Ordner blättert.

„Sein Name ist Ryan McAllister, 27 Jahre alt und, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, war die Todesursache der direkte Schuss in den Kopf mit einer 45er."

Beckett nickt. „Vielleicht lässt sich anhand des Profils der Kugel herausfinden, ob die Waffe schon in unserer Datenbank registriert ist."

„Was noch?" will Castle wissen.

„Unser Opfer war zum Todeszeitpunkt betrunken," fährt Lanie fort. „Fast 3,5 Promille."

„Ein betrunkener Ire," sagt Castle und zuckt die Schultern. „Das ist doch nichts Ungewöhnliches."

„Das nicht," fügt Lanie hinzu und das zu erwartende „Aber" bleibt für einen Moment in der klinisch sterilen Luft der Gerichtsmedizin hängen.

Beckett und Castle schauen die Gerichtsmedizinerin abwartend an. Die Spannung in der Luft lässt sich beinahe schmecken.

„Ich habe außerdem eine hohe Konzentration von Diacetylmorphin in seinem Blut gefunden."

Es ist, als würde Lanie eine Bombe platzen lassen, aber die Unwissenheit von Castle macht ihrem dramatischen Auftritt einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Zumindest erkennt sie in den Augen ihrer Freundin, dass sie um die Bedeutung dieser Tatsache Bescheid weiß.

„Diacetylmorphin?" fragt Castle.

„Heroin," antwortet Beckett und es klingt beinahe lapidar. „Unser Opfer war ein Heroinjunkie."

Castle wirft erst Beckett einen fragenden Blick zu, dann Lanie, und dann wieder Beckett.

„Ich sagte doch, es könne sich nur um einen Mord wegen Drogenschulden handeln." Castle kann nicht nachvollziehen, was so besonders an der Tatsache sein soll, dass ihr Opfer ein Konsument von Heroin war.

„Sie verstehen nicht, Castle." Becketts Stimme ist nun leiser, fast ein Flüstern.

„Die Calabrese-Brüder dealen nicht mit Heroin, sondern mit Kokain. Der Mord ist aus einem anderen Grund geschehen."

„Mal abgesehen davon, dass unser Opfer Ire ist," fügt Lanie hinzu.

Castle gefriert das Blut augenblicklich in den Adern. „Wollen Sie damit sagen, dass McAllister Mitglied der irischen Mafia war?"

„Ryan und Esposito sind schon dabei McAllisters Background zu durchleuchten," sagt Beckett und seufzt. „Ich hoffe nur, dass McAllister kein Mitglied der irischen Mafia war, denn sonst haben wir ein großes Problem."

„Und das wäre?" Der Autor kann es sich mit seiner blühenden Fantasie beinahe schon denken.

„Die Iren werden sich rächen wollen für den Mord an McAllister und dann steht uns eine Fehde zwischen der italienischen und irischen Mafia bevor. Und zwar eine blutige Fehde."

Mit diesen Worten verlässt Kate die Gerichtsmedizin, denn ihr Handy klingelt.

Lanie widmet sich wieder ihrem Computer, um die Informationen zu digitalisieren und Castle gibt vor, ebenfalls mit seinem Handy beschäftigt zu sein, um Kate nicht direkt hinaus auf den Flur folgen zu müssen.

Kurz darauf ertönt auch schon ihre Stimme. „Was ist, Castle? Kommen Sie jetzt, oder nicht?"

Castle lässt sich das nicht zweimal sagen und gesellt sich wieder zu seiner Muse, die gerade ihr Handy wieder in der Jackentasche verstaut.

„Haben Ryan und Esposito etwas herausgefunden?"

Kate schüttelt den Kopf. „Das war Grace," klärt sie ihm auf. „Sie will sich heute Abend mit mir treffen, um etwas besprechen."

„Dann viel Spaß." Castle lächelt süffisant und erntet dafür einen bösen Blick von Beckett, die nur erahnen kann, welche sexistischen Gedanken sich gerade im Kopf des Autors wie ein Virus ausbreiten.

Sie beschließt, das Thema wieder zu umschiffen und sagt: „Lassen Sie uns mal sehen, was Ryan und Esposito über McAllister bisher herausgefunden haben."


	4. Chapter 4

~4~

„Stimmt so." Beckett reicht dem Taxifahrer von der Fahrgastzelle aus durch den kleinen Ausschnitt in der Plexiglasscheibe einen 20 Dollar Schein und steigt aus.

Schnell huscht sie über den schmalen Gehweg und betritt das kleine, von außen ganz unscheinbare Diner im Herzen von Manhattan, dass sie so sehr liebt.

Sie bleibt kurz in der Tür stehen und hält Ausschau nach Grace, die an einem kleinen Tisch in der hinteren Ecke des Restaurants sitzt und Kate zu sich winkt als sie die Detective entdeckt.

Kate holt einmal tief Luft und mit einem sanften Lächeln auf den Lippen gesellt sie sich zu der Barista an den Tisch.

„Hallo Detective." Grace ist höflich und steht auf, als Kate sich nähert und reicht ihr die Hand zur Begrüßung.

Leicht irritiert von dieser Geste hält Kate die zierliche Hand ein paar Sekunden länger als nötig. Die kleine Hand ist eiskalt und ein Schauer fährt Kate über den Rücken, als sie Grace in die hellblauen Augen schaut.

„Bitte, nennen Sie mich Kate." Beckett lässt ihre Hand schließlich los ohne aber den Augenkontakt zu lösen.

Beckett kann sich nicht helfen und lässt sich gefangen nehmen von diesem intensiven Blick, der so viel und gleichzeitig auch nichts zu erzählen scheint. Etwas an ihm fasziniert Beckett, ist es doch der leblose Glanz, den sie so oft in den Augen von gezeichneten Frauen wieder findet.

Erst als die Kellnerin herbei eilt, um die Getränkebestellung aufzunehmen, kann sich Kate dem eindringlichen Blick von Grace endlich entziehen. Erleichtert darüber atmet Kate einmal tief ein und aus, überwältigt von den wenigen Sekunden, die ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vorkommen.

„Kaffee," bestellt Beckett.

„Für mich auch." Endlich macht Grace Anstalten sich zu setzen und Beckett macht es ihr gleich.

Die Kellnerin eilt wieder davon, nur um in Rekordzeit wieder mit zwei Tassen dampfenden Kaffees aufzutauchen.

Während Grace Zucker in ihrem Kaffee rührt, begnügt sich Beckett wie immer mit Milch.

„Nun, Grace," beginnt Kate zögerlich. „Was wollen Sie mit mir besprechen?"

„Ich..." Grace schluckt einmal schwer und ihre Hände spielen nervös mit dem Löffel. Es fällt ihr schwer, zu sagen, was sie unbedingt sagen will.

„Grace?" Kate entgeht nicht, wie aufgeregt Grace ist und versucht sie mit einem Lächeln zum Sprechen zu ermutigen.

„Detective...ich meine Kate, ich weiß nicht, wo ich anfangen soll."

Grace scheint den Tränen nahe zu sein und der verzweifelte Ton in ihrer Stimme sorgen bei Kate für ein ungutes Gefühl im Magen.

Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben lässt sich Kate zu einer Geste hinreißen und umschließt mit ihrer rechten Hand die Linke von Grace. Grace, eine Frau, mit der Kate sich bisher nur aus beruflichen Gründen beschäftigen muss. Und Personen aus ihrem beruflichen Umfeld bekommen normalerweise nicht die sich sorgende und rührende Kate zu Gesicht.

„Belästigt Sie wieder dieser Mann?" will Beckett wissen und sucht den Blick von Grace, die bei dieser Frage laut auflachen muss.

„Nein, der lässt mich seit dem Prozess zum Glück in Ruhe."

„Was ist es dann?"

Grace blickt von ihrer Tasse auf und direkt wieder in diese fabelhaften grünen Augen, von denen sie seit Jahren schon träumt.

„Ich habe mich nie wirklich bei Ihnen bedankt, dass Sie mir damals dabei geholfen haben, den Mann anzuzeigen, der mich belästigte."

„Was?" platzt es aus Kate heraus, die sich wie aus einer Lethargie heraus gerissen fühlt.

Grace ist verwirrt. War es denn wirklich ungewöhnlich, sich für etwas zu bedanken?

„Habe ich etwas falsches gesagt?"

Jetzt muss Kate lachen, die sich erleichtert auf ihrem Stuhl zurückfallen lässt.

„Nein, Grace," antwortet sie. „Das haben Sie nicht. Ich dachte nur für einen kurzen Augenblick, Sie würden mir einen Mord oder eine andere Straftat gestehen."

„Ich fürchte, dass bringt Ihr Beruf mit sich."

„Ja," antwortet Kate einfach.

Die beiden trinken in Schweigen ihren Kaffee zu ende.

„Nun, es war damals mein Job Ihnen zu helfen, als ich damals das eine Jahr bei der Sitte ausgeholfen habe," nimmt Kate das Gespräch wieder auf.

„Warum sind Sie nicht bei der Sitte geblieben?"

„Die Sitte war nie mein Wunschdezernat gewesen, aber dort herrschte damals Personalmangel und ich musste für ein Jahr einspringen, ehe ich schließlich ins Moordezernat wechseln konnte."

Grace will Kate noch ein paar Fragen stellen, aber die Detective wird aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als ihr Handy klingelt.

„Beckett." Wie immer nimmt Kate das Gespräch entgegen, indem sie ihren Nachnamen nennt.

„Verstehe, ich bin in 20 Minuten da." Beckett legt wieder auf und steht vom Stuhl auf.

„Sie müssen los, oder?" fragt Grace mit einem müden Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, enttäuscht, dass das Treffen ein so schnelles Ende nimmt.

„Tut mir leid,Grace," entschuldigt sich Beckett, als sie ihren Mantel überzieht. „Ich muss zu einem Tatort."

Grace steht jetzt ebenfalls auf, ihre Hände zittern, denn das erste Mal seit langer Zeit hat sie wieder Schmetterlinge im Bauch. Sie hofft, dass ihre Körpersprache sie nicht verraten wird. Es wäre einfach zu peinlich und Grace kann sich nicht vorstellen, warum eine heterosexuelle Frau wie Kate, die dazu auch noch fast acht Jahre älter ist, sich für Grace, eine Studentin und einfache Angestellte eines Cafés, interessieren soll.

„Wenn Sie zu einem Tatort müssen, dann müssen Sie zu einem Tatort." Grace nickt verständnisvoll, beeindruckt von der toughen Kate.

„Wenn Sie möchten, können wir die Verabredung gerne nachholen," schlägt Kate vor, die 5 Dollar für den Kaffee auf den Tisch legt.

„Gerne." Grace ist aus dem Häuschen und sie muss den Drang, die Freude über ein weiteres Treffen heraus zu schreien, stark unterdrücken.

„Gut," lächelt Kate. „Ich rufe Sie dann an." Sie will sich schon umdrehen und davon gehen, als Grace ihr eine Hand auf dem Arm legt, sich vorbeugt und der Detective einen Kuss auf die Wange gibt.

„Vielen Dank nochmal, Kate. Für alles."

„Kei...kein Problem," stottert Kate, die nicht weiß, was sie darauf antworten soll.

Der federleichte Kuss kribbelt auf ihrer Wange nach und Kate hat das Gefühl, rot wie eine Tomate anzulaufen.

„Bis dann."

Mit diesen Worten eilt Kate aus den Diner hinaus auf die Straße und winkt sich ein Taxi heran.

„Bis dann," flüstert Grace, als Kate schon lange im Straßenverkehr unterwegs ist.


End file.
